Un eterno Te amo
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Misaki y Akihiko se sienten "casi" en la gloria por el término de sus problemas. Sin embargo, aún queda uno...Takahiro. Una confesión reveladora hará pensar a Misaki...¡tienen que leerlo!


Bueno, este es mi primera historia de Junjou Romantica (aunque no de animes Yaoi jejeje) pero espero de todo corazón que les guste.

La pareja de esta oportunidad es Usagi-san x Misaki.

Resumen: ¿Qué pasará cuando el hermano de Misaki venga a visitarlos sorpresivamente cuando ellos estén en una situación bastante comprometedora? ¡Anímense a leerlo!

_**A Junjou Romantica Fanfic**_

_**Un Eterno "Te Amo"**_

_**Capítulo único**_

Una noche no muy especial en la casa de Usami Akihiko y Takahashi Misaki, el último nombrado se encontraba, como de costumbre, cocinando la cena mientras que su pareja, el galardonado escritor Usami-sama terminaba de redactar su más reciente novela, ya que de lo contrario, Misaki se quedaría afónico de tantos "Lo siento" a la pobre editora del escritor, Aikawa-san. Ahora que el padre de Akihiko había comprobado lo mucho que se amaban y Misaki por fin pudo dejarle las cosas claras a Haruhiko, todo era casi perfecto en su relación, de no ser por un último problema: Takahiro, el hermano mayor y único de Misaki.

- Me pregunto si mi hermano aceptará nuestra relación –terminó de cocinar el universitario.- ¡Listo, la cena está terminada! ¿Usagi-san? Ya está la cena. –avisa con tiempo.

Mientras terminaba de servir los platillos, un mareo se le vino de repente y estuvo cerca de soltar el plato que tenía en manos.

- Que calor hace aquí, será mejor terminar rápido… ¡U-Usagi-san, a comer!

Pero, extrañamente, el escritor no respondía a sus avisos. Preocupado, el joven de ojos esmeraldas se dirige a ver a su pareja al estudio. Cuando abre la puerta, se da con la sorpresa de que Usagi-san se había quedado dormido.

- Oh no, otra vez se ha quedado dormido. Si sigue exigiéndose así, acabará enfermándose. Usagi-san, levántate, por favor –le movía una y otra vez pero el mayor no movía ni un músculo.- Usagi-san, levántate, holgazán –vuelve a hablar el chico, moviéndolo bruscamente para levantarlo. Finalmente éste decidió despertar.

- Llevamos ya casi dos años juntos. ¿Aún no aprendes a levantarme amorosamente?

- ¿Amorosamente?

- No lo sé, quizás con un beso…

- ¡¿Beso?! –pregunta alarmado el pequeño.

- ¿Por qué te alarmas tanto? Es algo muy normal en una pareja, Misaki.

- Lo siento, no sé mucho de esas cosas –él desvía la mirada.

- Ya no importa. Ven aquí…-el escritor le señala sus piernas.

- ¿Quieres que me siente en tus piernas?

El escritor, con una inmensa sonrisa, asiente amablemente. Un poco temeroso, el de ojos esmeraldas obedece y se sienta en las piernas de Akihiko. Cuando el joven hizo esto, el novelista lo acorraló en un abrazo lleno de amor, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del pequeño.

- Todo parece tan perfecto.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Usagi-san?

- A que hemos pasado por tantas cosas malas. Estoy tan feliz de estar a tu lado, Misaki…

- Vamos, deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

- Digo lo que siento.

- Usagi-san, eres tan gracioso. Hablas como un anciano.

- Quizás lo soy…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Aún eres un hombre joven.

- Una vez dijiste que yo era un viejo pervertido.

- B-Bueno, eso era porque…porque…en ese momento me sentí apenado de lo que me hacías…

- ¿Y ahora ya no te apenas?

- Bueno, no es eso. Aún me da pena hacer esas cosas contigo, aún no me acostumbro…

- No te preocupes, verás que te enseñaré a acostumbrarte.

- E-Espera…-después él se acuerda de lo que venía a avisarle a su pareja.- ¡Usagi-san, la cena! –él se separa de Akihiko, saliendo del estudio.

- ¡Tsk! –gruñó el mayor por haber perdido su oportunidad.

- ¡Usagi-san, ya sal del estudio!

- Si, si, ya voy.

Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la mesa para comer antes de que la cena se enfriara. Usagi miró fijamente a Takahashi, apreciando la inocencia de su pálido rostro. Al sentirse observado, el pequeño chocó su mirada esmeralda con la amatista del escritor y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la penetrante observación del delicado personaje.

- ¿P-Pasa algo, Usagi-san?

- Nada, no es nada –y volvió a dirigirse a su comida.

- Me estabas observando.

- ¿Es malo que observe la belleza del rostro de mi novio?

- ¡Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas, Usagi-san!

- ¿Lo ves? Ya estás nervioso de nuevo, y eso que solo te he hablado.

- Ehhh…-susurra nervioso.- ¿Ya terminaste tu novela?

- Aún no, me faltan unas cuantas páginas.

- Mejor termínalas pronto, no quiero salir en conflicto con Aikawa-san otra vez.

- No te preocupes, no demoraré en acabarla. Tendré mucho tiempo para ti después.

- ¡Tonto! No lo digo por mí. Aikawa-san se altera demasiado cuando no cumples con la fecha de entrega de la novela. Es vergonzoso tener que estar pidiéndole disculpas por tus retrasos.

- Ya te dije que la acabaré pronto, Misaki –el escritor comenzó a irritarse de repente.

- Gracias por la comida. –Dice el muchacho para después retirar sus platos de comida.-

- ¿Quieres que salgamos después de esto?

- Tengo que lavar el servicio y hacer mis deberes, no tengo tiempo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No, gracias, asi está bien.

- Bueno, entonces me voy a terminar con mi trabajo –se levanta de la mesa Akihiko.

- Pero, Usagi-san, ni siquiera has terminado de comer.

- De repente se me fue el hambre…

- Espera, Usagi-san. Debes comerte todo. Hace días que no te alimentas bien por terminar a tiempo la novela.

- Primero me fuerzas para que termine la novela y ahora quieres que me tome el tiempo para comer, no te entiendo.

- Solo quiero que te alimentes bien, Usagi-san. Si te pones anémico por no comer, no será mi culpa. ¿Cómo piensas tener energías para escribir si no comes?

- Estaré bien, Misaki. No moriré por unos días sin comer.

- De eso nada, comes porque yo lo digo –impone Misaki.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo siento, Usagi-san, pero aunque me llegues a odiar, no te permitiré retirarte de la mesa hasta que termines tus alimentos.

Al recibir tal respuesta, Akihiko no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido de que Misaki, su sumiso e inocente Misaki, se hubiera armado de valor para darle órdenes a él que comúnmente movía su mundo a su propia voluntad.

- ¿No vas a cambiar de parecer, verdad?

- Lo lamento, Usagi-san, pero mi palabra es absoluta.

- Ya veo, entonces no tengo más remedio que comer.

El jovencito solo sonrió para si mismo al haber logrado lo que se propuso. Si bien había aceptado que amaba a Usagi-san y que era su pareja, era _SUYO_, entonces podía tomar un poco de control en la vida del escritor.

- Usagi-san, lo siento, pero no quiero que enfermes…-se disculpa unos segundos después.

- No te preocupes, sé que a veces soy bastante necio y caprichoso…

- _¿A veces? Se nota que Usagi-san ni se conoce a sí mismo_ –suspira el joven ante sus pensamientos.

- ¿Misaki, pasa algo?

- No, no es nada. Me quedaré contigo hasta que termines de comer.

- Pero tienes que hacer tus deberes. Si te quedas conmigo, perderás tiempo.

- ¿Cómo podría pensar que estar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo? –le dice al escritor mientras esboza una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿En serio quieres estar conmigo? –Le pregunta emocionado el novelista.

- Claro, Usagi-san…

_Verdaderas intenciones de Misaki: ¡Me quedo con él para que acabe de comer o de lo contrario tendré que llevarlo al hospital por décimo quinta vez en un mes!_

- Muchas gracias, Misaki.

- Bueno, ahora termina de comer, Usagi-san.

- Bien. Oye, Misaki…-el escritor le llama a su pareja.

- ¿Qué pasa, Usagi-san?

- ¿Le pusiste salchichas en forma de pulpo a la comida?

- Si, tú me dijiste que te gustaban mucho y por eso te las puse en la comida. ¿Hice mal?

- ¡Claro que no! Muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz –decía el joven notoriamente alegre.

_En ese momento no sé por qué tuve unas inmensas ganas de llorar. El que Usagi-san se emocionara por cosas tan simples y comunes como unas salchichas en forma de pulpo, me hacía sentir mucha pena, porque me imagino lo triste que pudo haber sido su infancia, llena de soledad y tan careciente del amor, un amor que ahora él intenta ofrecerme, tan puro y lleno de inexperiencia._

- ¿Misaki, te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh, que dices?

- De repente te quedaste callado… ¿Te sientes enfermo?

- No es nada, solo estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué?

- Usagi-san, yo me siento muy mal…

_Es hora de sincerarme con él, porque lo amo y no quiero perderlo._

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

_Es hora de actuar con sinceridad. ¿Pero qué? Estoy llorando, no puedo contener las lágrimas._

- ¿Misaki, por qué lloras?

- L-Lo siento, Usagi-san, lo lamento tanto…

- Misaki…

_Cuidadosamente abracé a mi Misaki, quien no paraba de llorar. Me sentí muy preocupado, no sabía cual era la razón de sus lágrimas, pero quería ayudarlo, porque lo amaba._

- Perdóname…

- Pero si no has hecho nada malo como para disculparte…

- Usagi-san, yo quiero…

_Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y parecía que algo le dolía. Se veía muy débil. De pronto, Misaki comenzó a sudar mucho, fue allí cuando me sobresalté._

- ¡Misaki, tienes mucha fiebre! –Dice alarmado el escritor al tocar suavemente la frente de Misaki.- te llevaré a la recámara.

- No, está bien así, Usagi-san. Primero tiene que terminar de comer…

- ¡Calla, te llevaré de inmediato a descansar!

Sin oír las débiles quejas de Misaki, Akihiko lo cuidó toda la noche y veló por él hasta que la fiebre se le quitara.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada cuando Usami estaba terminando su novela y atendiendo las tareas de Misaki, mientras este se encontraba tranquilamente dormido. Una vez habiendo terminado, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella, mirando cuidadosamente cada detalle del rostro pálido de Misaki. Comenzó a acariciarlo de una manera tierna, como si de una figura de porcelana se tratara. De pronto, de los ojos del chico empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas, las que sorprendieron a su acompañante. Lentamente las secó y esto provocó que Misaki despertara.

- U-Usagi-san…

- ¿Perdón, te he despertado?

- Si…

- Lo siento, me iré a dormir al sofá…

- No, no te vayas –le dice después de jalarlo de la mano.- Quédate conmigo, tengo miedo de quedarme solo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- He tenido una pesadilla…

- ¿Has pasado miedo?

- He soñado con mis padres…

- ¿Consideras eso una pesadilla?

- Soñé con su muerte…-Usami entristece.- Después de que sufrieran el accidente, ellos…-el pequeño empezó a llorar nuevamente.- ellos me culpaban por su muerte, dijeron que tenía la culpa… ¿Qué hago, Usagi-san?

- Calma, pequeño. Es solo un sueño. Óyeme bien, tus padres jamás te culparían de nada, ¿entiendes?

- Tengo mucho miedo, Usagi-san…

- Todo está bien, yo estoy contigo.

- Quédate conmigo…

- No te preocupes, estoy contigo.

El escritor le sonríe mientras entra por completo a la cama, acostándose al lado de Misaki. El niño, al sentirlo cerca, lo abraza fuertemente y este lo apega más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el dulce aroma del shampoo emanando del cabello del joven estudiante.

- Buenas noches, Misaki…

- Buenas noches, Usagi-san.

Ambos durmieron tranquilamente en compañía del otro. Horas más tarde, el celular de Usagi-san comenzó a sonar desesperadamente. Tal ruido hizo que el mayor despertara de su hermoso sueño al lado de su pareja.

- ¿Quién rayos es a éstas horas?

- ¿Qué quién rayos? ¡Oiga, Usami-sensei, necesito el manuscrito!

- ¿Por qué fastidias tan temprano, Aikawa? El manuscrito ya está listo.

- ¿Temprano? ¿Acaso no ha visto la hora que es?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Son las dos de la tarde, por Dios!

- ¿Ya es tan tarde?

- Estoy tocando el timbre desde hace una hora… ¡abra ya!

- Está bien, pero deja de gritar que es malo para el estado de Misaki…

El joven escritor colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a abrir la puerta a la editora, quien ya estaba más que furiosa por esperarlo tanto tiempo para recibir el último material de la novela.

- Entra sin hacer ruido.

- Que silencio más súbito. ¿Dónde está Misaki-kun?

- Esta descansando en la recámara, no hagas bullicio.

- ¿Le pasó algo malo?

- Está con fiebre, ayer estuvo esforzándose mucho con los quehaceres de la casa.

- Pues usted tampoco se ve muy bien que digamos.

- Estuve cuidando de él toda la madrugada. Tengo mucho sueño.

- Ya me imagino. Usami-sensei, usted debe querer mucho a Misaki-kun.

- Quizás tengas razón. –el hombre sonríe.

- Déle a Misaki-kun estos dulces por año nuevo. Por cierto, mañana es el festival que le mencioné hace unos días, así que no olvide que debe estar allí porque es invitado especial.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a esas aburridas reuniones?

- Es su deber, Usami-sensei. Además porque también muchos escritores irán a firmar autógrafos. Muchas personas importantes que podrían ayudarle en un futuro estarán en esa fiesta.

- Yo no necesito ayuda para mi futuro.

- Puedes llevar a Misaki-kun si deseas.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo?

- Si, si eso es lo que quieres.

- Bueno, me lo pensaré.

- Bien, entonces piénsatelo. Me lo llevaré para revisarlo en casa y mañana te daré los detalles.

- Está bien.

- Adiós, cuídese mucho…

La joven editora salió del apartamento de Usami Akihiko para continuar con su trabajo, mientras que este se dirigió a la habitación después de cerrar la puerta principal.

- Usagi-san…

- Ya despertaste. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, ya me siento bien. ¿Por cierto, qué hora es?

- Van a dar las tres de la tarde.

- ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, me quedé dormido.

- No te preocupes, tu tarea la hice hace poco. Mañana enviarás una justificación por tu falta.

- ¡Pero es que no entiendes! ¡Hoy me tocaba con Kamijou-sensei!

- ¿Con Hiroki?

- Eh, si. ¿Acaso le conoces?

- Es un buen amigo de la infancia. No te preocupes, mañana hablo con él.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada?

- Si, no pasa nada.

- Entonces me quedo más tranquilo.

- Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor, Misaki.

- Gracias. ¡Ah, debes estar muriéndote de hambre! Déjame preparar el almuerzo.

- No te preocupes por eso. Vístete que nos vamos a comer fuera.

- ¿Adónde vamos, Usagi-san?

- Es una sorpresa.

_Usagi-san abrió la puerta de entrada dispuesto a esperarme. No pude evitar sonreír. Usagi-san me hacía realmente feliz, con sus tiernas y amables atenciones. Quería, en ese momento, ser sincero con él de buenas a primeras, pero otra vez me invadía el miedo._

- ¿Misaki?

_Quería al menos demostrárselo, así que no lo dudé más y le planté un suave beso en los labios. Lo sentía, que estaba muy sorprendido, pero de todas maneras seguí besándole. De pronto me correspondió y pude sentirme más aliviado._

- U-Usagi-san, yo…

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Perdón… ¿Te he molestado?

- Claro que no, al contrario. Muchas gracias, fue una sorpresa muy agradable.

- ¿U-Ustedes, qué acaban de hacer?

- ¿Eh?

_Ambos, Usagi-san y yo volteamos a ver al extraño que nos interrumpía. Los ojos de Usagi-san se abrieron de par en par por tal sorpresa. Mi rostro palideció y mi cuerpo fue inundado por escalofríos. Mi hermano estaba frente a nosotros, mirando como nos besábamos. ¡Me quería morir!_

- Nii-chan… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Explícame lo que acabo de ver, Usami Akihiko!

- Pues, nosotros…-palabreaba Akihiko.

- Nosotros estamos enamorados, Nii-chan…

_Sobra decir que la confesión de Misaki me dejó perplejo. No pensé que él aceptara nuestra relación frente a su hermano. Pero la reacción de Takahiro, sin duda, me dejó helado._

- ¡Maldito seas, Akihiko! –Takahiro lo agarra de la camisa.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?!

- ¡Nii-chan, suéltalo!

- ¡Misaki, ¿qué te ha hecho Akihiko?! ¡Dímelo!

- Él no me ha hecho nada, Nii-chan. Yo lo acepté y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

- Misaki…

- Suéltalo, por favor.

El hermano de Misaki se calmó y soltó a Akihiko, quien se arregló la camisa. Los tres entraron al departamento y se sentaron en la sala a hablar con seriedad.

- Akihiko, me traicionaste.

- Lo he cuidado muy bien, Takahiro. Y él también ha sabido cuidar mi dañado corazón.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú lo sabes, Takahiro, pero aún sabiéndolo, me rompiste el corazón con la noticia de tu boda. Misaki estuvo a mi lado y me ayudó a reponerme, me devolvió la vida y las ganas de seguir adelante.

- Usagi-san siempre fue amable conmigo, Nii-chan. Me enamoré de él gracias a todo lo que hizo por mí. Lo amo y no me avergüenzo de decirlo.

- Misaki…-Usami mira sorprendido a su compañero.-

- Comprendo –suspira Takahiro.- Misaki, déjanos solos un momento, ¿quieres?

- De acuerdo, iré a preparar algo de comer -El muchacho se retira.-

- Bien, Akihiko. ¿Tú, en tus sanos cabales crees que puedes ofrecerle todo a mi hermano?

- Quiero mucho a tu hermano, Takahiro. Sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacerlo llorar, siempre he sido una persona muy fiel a lo que quiero y debo hacer.

- Bien, entiendo. Pero sabes perfectamente que, como hombre que eres, no puedes brindarle una familia a Misaki.

- Ahora mismo él y yo somos una familia.

- Me refiero a hijos, Akihiko. Tú jamás podrás darle ese regalo tan preciado ni él tampoco podrá dártelos.

- Para eso existe la tecnología de ahora. Si eso no funciona, podemos adoptar un niño cuando estemos listos…

- Me impresiona tu manera de pensar, siempre buscas una solución a todo.

- Te lo ruego, no nos juzgues, Takahiro. Ambos queremos ser felices juntos.

- Disculpen, la comida ya está lista. Sírvanse.

- ¿Misaki, estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Perdóname, Misaki. Es que siempre eras tan inocente y llorón que no pude creer que estuvieras tan decidido con esta situación.

- Créeme que es la decisión más importante de mi vida.

- Entonces dejaré que hagan lo que quieran. Yo no tengo derecho a decidir por ti porque ya eres una persona mayor que puede decidir por su cuenta.

- Muchas gracias, Nii-chan…

- Takahiro…

- ¿Y bien, planean casarse alguna vez?

- ¡¿Qué?! –Exclama Misaki, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Yo quería proponértelo cuando saliéramos, pero…te lo pediré ahora, Misaki.

- ¿Usagi-san?

- Takahiro, dame tu permiso para tomar la mano de Misaki…

- Pero, Usagi-san…

- ¿Qué dices tú, Misaki? ¿Vas a aceptar la proposición de Akihiko?

- Yo…no se qué decir…

_Tengo que arriesgarme._

- Piénsalo, no quiero presionarte.

_Tengo que hacerlo, o de lo contrario…_

- Bueno, me retiro entonces. Veo que todo aquí está bien, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

…_lo perderé._

- Espera, Takahiro. Quédate a comer con nosotros.

_¿Por qué no puedo hablar?_

- Está bien, pero no quiero molestar…

- No te preocupes. Misaki, ayúdame a poner la comida en la mesa.

_No me salen las palabras de la boca._

La comida estaba bien servida en la mesa. Los tres personajes comían en silencio. Takahiro y Akihiko miraban de vez en cuando a Misaki, ya que se encontraba súbitamente callado, y no precisamente con una cara llena de alegría.

- ¿Misaki, te pasa algo? –Le pregunta su hermano.

- No, perdón.

- No te preocupes, Takahiro. Lo que pasa es que ayer estuvo muy afiebrado, quizás es por eso.

_Debo soltarlo ahora, pero no puedo abrir la boca, estoy temblando._

- U-Usagi-san…-le llama ansioso al escritor.

- ¿Dime, qué sucede?

- Yo…es que quiero…

- Calma, si tienes algo que decirme y no estás preparado, puedes decirlo cuando lo estés.

- Es que…siento que necesito decirlo ahora…

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Misaki? No sueles ser así de inquietante. –confiesa su hermano.

- Nii-chan, yo quiero…agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. –Su hermano se sorprende.- Durante años has llevado el peso de cuidarme y ser mi única familia. Estoy seguro de que serás un excelente padre para los hijos que puedas tener.

- No digas que eres un peso, Misaki, es todo lo contrario.

- ¿Eh?

- Desde que murieron nuestros padres, te volviste distante y callado. Ya no hablabas conmigo ni te relacionabas con tus amistades. Me sentí frustrado porque pensé que yo tenía la culpa, por no cuidarte bien, hasta el día que me dijiste "Yo tengo la culpa de que mamá y papá hayan muerto. Yo les dije que vinieran rápido y por eso murieron"

- Siempre me sentí de esa manera.

- Misaki, yo también quedé sorprendido cuando Takahiro me lo dijo.

- Misaki, la razón por la que decidí dejar que te quedaras con Akihiko fue porque pude darme cuenta de eras feliz estando allí. Cuando fuiste a casa y hablé de Akihiko, tú lo defendiste a capa y espada. Me alegró saber de que al fin habías encontrado tu lugar en el mundo.

- Muchas gracias, Nii-chan.

…

El hermano de Misaki salió satisfecho de la casa de ambos, dejándolos solos y en completo silencio. Ninguno De los dos podía atreverse a musitar una sílaba siquiera. Por un lado, Akihiko no sabía como disculparse ante Misaki después de aquella apresurada proposición de matrimonio y Misaki no sabía como mirar a su pareja después de haberse quedado en completo silencio ante la apresurada confesión del escritor. Finalmente, Usagi-san decidió armarse de valor para hablar.

- M-Misaki, lo siento…

- ¿P-Por qué te estás disculpando ante mí?

- Por lo que le dije a tu hermano…Creo que no debí ser tan apresurado.

- U-Usagi-san, yo…

- No tienes que decirme tu respuesta, creo que prefiero no escucharla después de todo. Perdón, fui yo quien actúo tontamente.

- Pero yo si quiero…

- ¿Qué? –tal respuesta sorprendió al joven de ojos amatistas.- ¿Qué dijiste, Misaki?

- N-Nada, no me hagas caso…

_¿Qué estoy diciendo? Pero si yo quiero…yo quiero decirle que sí…_

- Creo que tendremos que dejar esa salida para otro momento.

- S-Si, tienes razón. Además, quiero ponerme a estudiar un poco.

- Está bien. Yo estaré leyendo unos libros en mi estudio.

- De acuerdo.

_Arruiné todo, lastimé a Usagi-san. Soy un completo cobarde…_

Al día siguiente, Usami salió de casa para dirigirse al festival…sin Misaki. Desde aquel día su relación ya no era la misma: Misaki regresaba como siempre de trabajar, pero Akihiko pasaba su tiempo libre fuera de casa, preocupando a su joven pareja, sin contar que el escritor evitaba a Misaki porque éste también lo hacía.

- Ya llegué. –anunció al ver a Misaki esperándolo sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala.

- ¿A dónde fuiste que llegas tan tarde a casa?

- A caminar por ahí.

- ¡Eso es mentira! –Exclama inseguro Misaki.- ¡Son las dos de la madrugada, Usagi-san!

- Siempre ando encerrado en esta casa, a no ser que tenga que ir a la editorial… ¿por qué no puedo tomarme a provecho mi tiempo libre?

- ¿Por qué lo haces, Usagi-san? ¡¿Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo?! ¡Si es así, dímelo en la cara! ¡Dime por qué siempre me evitas como si yo no existiera!

- ¡Porque tú te has empeñado en hacerlo desde que te propuse matrimonio!

Esta confesión del escritor hizo estremecer al joven Takahashi quien, apenado, deja de mirar a su acompañante, quien le dio completamente la espalda.

- Si no eres feliz a mi lado, entonces te dejaré ir, Misaki.

_No. Lo que tanto temía que pasará, está pasando._

- Si nuestra relación va a seguir de esta manera, prefiero que nos alejemos uno del otro, aunque eso me duela.

_Me alejará de su lado. No quiero…_

- Siento mucho no haberte hecho feliz como te mereces, Misaki, lo siento de veras.

- U-Usagi-san…-esas espesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.- n-no lo hagas… ¡por favor! –Dice el pequeño para después abrazar por detrás a Akihiko, quien se hallaba muy sorprendido.- No me dejes ir, te lo ruego…

- Misaki…-el joven escritor voltea, viendo fijamente al pequeño de ojos esmeraldas, llorar sin detenimiento.

- Te lo pido, no me dejes ir. Átame a ti toda la eternidad si deseas, pero no me dejes…

- Misaki…

- Soy un idiota, no quise ser sincero contigo cuando pude serlo y por culpa mía hemos llegado a esta lastimera situación… Perdóname, por favor, Usagi-san.

- No digas eso, no es culpa tuya…

- ¡Si la es! Mira como estamos ahora, hablando de separarnos…todo por mi ingenuidad y orgullo. Lo siento tanto, Usagi-san, perdóname.

- Todo está bien, pequeño Misaki, no tienes que llorar.

- Usagi-san, yo…me rindo ante ti…

Este comentario sorprendió al mayor, quien no dudó en abrazar a su pequeño Misaki y hacerle enrojecer ante tal contacto. El joven universitario, totalmente preparado, tumbó suavemente a Akihiko en el suelo y miró con decisión al sorprendido escritor.

- Ha llegado la hora…de atacarte, Akihiko…-susurra seductoramente el pequeño, haciendo estremecer al novelista.

- Pues, entonces, no opondré resistencia.

La sesión de ataque de Misaki comenzó de una manera no prevista por Akihiko, quien se estremecía más y más con los besos y caricias que Misaki le proporcionaba a su cuerpo.

- M-Misaki…

El pequeño no contesto, simplemente continuó desgarrando la ropa del escritor hasta tal punto de dejarlo completamente desnudo. Akihiko, evitando quedarse sin hacer nada, ayudó a Misaki a deshacerse de su incómoda vestimenta.

Sus excitantes besos probaban una y otra vez el cuello del escritor, dejando pequeñas marcas en él. Los caminos de besos siguieron su recorrido por el pecho de Akihiko, quien gemía sin vergüenza ante el emocionado Misaki. Sus labios dieron en el punto más excitante del cuerpo de su pareja, y lo más impresionante es que Misaki no dudó en probar del punto G de su pareja, haciéndole gemir al máximo ante tal atrevimiento. Pequeños y leves mordiscos en esa zona excitaron de sobremanera a Akihiko, quien creía que estaba a punto de explotar ante tal deseo que se apoderaba de él.

- ¡Ah, M-Misaki! –dijo en un sonoro grito antes de correrse dentro de la boca de su pareja.- L-lo siento, te limpiaré enseguida.

Misaki no sabía que hacer en ese momento, pero después pensó que ser un poco más atrevido y pervertido de lo normal no tenía nada de malo, así que se dedicó, ante la mirada expectante de Akihiko, a probar el dulce líquido que salía de la intimidad del escritor. Le pareció un sabor tan extraño, pero tan delicioso a la vez, que no pudo evitar enviciarse más y más con él.

- M-Misaki…-dice el escritor, completamente avergonzado hasta las orejas.

- No sabe…tan mal…-dice el joven Misaki, sonriendo con picardía, para después besar salvajemente los labios del escritor, que para nada ofreció resistencia.

- M-Misaki…hazlo…

- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que haga "eso"?

- El servicio es completo, pequeño…

- Entonces lo haré, pero te advierto que no podrás sentarte bien por un mes entero…

Ante la mirada del joven escritor, Misaki se adentró con algo de temor en la inocencia de Akihiko, quien vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos del inexperto jovencito.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Lo que pasa es que… ¿si hago que te duela?

- No tengo que temer si eres tú quien lo intenta.

- Pero, yo…

- No te preocupes, hazlo como gustes…Yo confío en ti, Misaki.

Estas cortas palabras le dieron un poco de seguridad al joven de ojos esmeraldas quien, aún con algo de miedo, se adentró completamente en Akihiko, arrancándole al escritor un quejido de dolor.

- L-Lo siento, ¿te hice daño?

- Solo me duele un poco, no te preocupes. Continúa.

El joven universitario siguió con su tarea, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas, al igual que las de Akihiko, ambas iban en un ritmo paralelo. El escritor gemía y gemía de inmenso placer, mientras que Misaki aumentó más y más el ritmo de sus envestidas, quedando cada vez más cerca de terminar.

- ¡Ah! Ya casi…Usagi-san… ¡Ya casi termino!

- ¡Hazlo, córrete! –Le grita excitado su pareja.- ¡Misaki!

- ¡Usagi-san!

El pequeño se corrió rápidamente en Akihiko, haciéndole sentir a este último la calidez de su semilla. Sumamente cansado, Misaki se dejó caer encima de Akihiko, quien lo atrapa en un apasionado beso el cual es totalmente correspondido.

- Estuviste genial, Misaki…-dice respirando entrecortadamente.

- Creo que debería hacerlo más seguido…

- Te amo tanto…

- Mentiroso…

- ¿Por qué crees que miento?

- Por todas las noches que salías y llegabas muy tarde a casa.

- Solo salía a beber y distraerme sanamente, te lo juro. Además, de ahora en adelante, yo solo quiero hacer el amor con Misaki…

- ¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas!

- Pero mira quien habla… ¿Acaso lo que has hecho no es vergonzoso?

- Lo es, pero…

- Te has aprovechado de mí.

- ¿Ah?

El escritor sonríe con inmensa dulzura, haciendo enrojecer a Misaki, quien aún no se encontraba muy en paz con su conciencia. Ahora era el momento de darle una respuesta a Akihiko.

- Usagi-san, yo…

Pero al darse cuenta, el escritor ya estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo para otra ocasión. Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, Misaki abrazó a Akihiko para después susurrar algo en su oído.

- Te amo, Usagi-san. Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, Misaki preparaba el desayuno como todos los días, cuando de repente oyó la voz desesperada de su pareja, el escritor Usami Akihiko.

- ¿Misaki, has visto el anillo que estaba dentro de esta caja?

- Aquí está…-Misaki le enseña el anillo, el cual ya estaba adornando su dedo.- ¿Me queda bien, verdad?

- Te lo pusiste… ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

- Ya lo dijiste antes, yo demuestro mi amor por ti con acciones más que con palabras.

Completamente feliz con la respuesta de Misaki, Akihiko abraza dulcemente a su pequeño prometido, quien no opone resistencia y se deja llevar por la calidez del cuerpo de su escritor.

- Te amo, Misaki…Estoy tan feliz que moriría de felicidad.

- Tonto…nadie moriría por algo así.

- Yo sí. Te amo…

- Y yo a ti, Usagi-san…

"Desde que mis padres murieron, jamás volví a creer en la felicidad eterna ni en el amor, pero ahora que he conocido y aprendido a amar a Usagi-san me doy cuenta de que puedo volver a creer en ello. Madre, padre, hermano, hermana, amo a este hombre como no se imaginan. Al fin he conseguido la felicidad que tanto buscaba. Una felicidad que durará por toda la eternidad. Es un "Te amo" que sobrepasa la muerte, es…un eterno "Te amo".

**~/FIN/~**

N/A Xd: Bueno, agradezco a todos los fans de JR por el gran apoyo. Aviso que próximamente haré un fanfic de la pareja NiwakiXHiroki.

¡Arigatou, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
